New Light
by Nighthazard
Summary: This. Is a summary. WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT IT?
1. Chapter 1

Nighthazard walked through the ruined streets of Cybertron alone, watching for any signs of movement among the crumbling buildings. Patrol was his favorite job. It got him away from the annoying fools that plagued him back at base. He preferred being alone. But even so he could help but feel just a little bit bored. He had passed the safe zone and wander deep in the neutral area. This is where the battles took place, the space between the Autobot and Decepticon territories. Nighthazard enjoyed walking here. There was a different feel here then anywhere else. One could almost feel the emotions of the ones who died here. It amused him. However if one stayed to long, one may be attack by the other side. As Nighthazard was not one to engage in unnecessary combat he should leave soon.

As he turned to head back to the safe zone when suddenly he heard a noise. It sounded like a fight. He turned and headed towards it. He disliked unnecessary combat but would not let an ally get slagged. As he approached the source of the noise he slowed, not wanting to make his presence known, something made very difficult by his large size. However his black and red coloring compensated for this, making it easier to hide in the shadows. If his assistance was not needed he would not interfere. The Autobots had already lost many today, and he did not feel like adding to their body count. Nighthazard now looked upon a small fight between Starscream and the Autobot Wheeljack. Nighthazard relaxed slightly knowing he would not have to step in.

Starscream could handle himself against a single Autobot, and if he was in danger of injury, was cowardly enough to run away. Nighthazard decided to watch as there was nothing better to do. Starscream was actually doing quite well. He managed to tackle Wheeljack and had him pinned. 'Perhaps he would finally defeat someone' Nighthazard thought. Suddenly he heard a noise and, glancing over, saw another bot hiding in the shadows to the side of the struggling transformers. 'How odd,' he thought, 'that I did not notice it before.'

Apparently, neither had Starscream and as he watched the bot moved around, watching the two, before suddenly leaping out and tackling Starscream, allowing Wheeljack to get loose. Wheeljack immediately began firing at an enraged Starscream who took off shouting about getting revenge. Nighthazard then turned his attention back to the Autobots. Wheeljack was reprimanding the smaller bot.  
>"I thought I told you to stay hidden!" Wheeljack shouted.<br>"I was, but you needed help. I wasn't going to sit and watch while that decepticreep slagged you." She responded.  
>"That doesn't matter! You could have gotten yourself hurt!" He exclaimed.<br>"Well, I am a solider and that's a risk I'm just going to have to take." She said with a smile.  
>"Primus, what am I going to do with you! We will have to continue this talk later Skyblaze. It is dangerous here. Lets get back." Wheeljack turned.<br>"Alright but you will have to thank me eventually!" Skyblaze said cheerfully as she rushed after the mechanic.

Nighthazard waited until he was sure they were gone before leaving his hiding spot.  
>'Hmmm, Skyblaze was it?' He thought to himself. He had never heard of her before and he knew of all of the Autobots, even if he had not met them all. 'She must be a new recruit.' he thought. Nighthazard was slightly impressed by her bravery. She attacked the Decepticon second in command with out a thought, just to help her friend. How different. Most new Autobots he had ever seen usually just cowered when they encountered a high ranking officer. She was an interesting one, maybe even worth watching for a while. Nighthazard turned and headed back towards the Decepticon base.<p>

*Occurring at the same time as above events*  
>Skyblaze followed closely behind Wheeljack as they walked quickly and quietly through the ruins of once great Cybertron. Wheeljack had asked her to help him look for some power generator or something in order to get her some 'field experience' as he called it. However this was not the kind of experience the young soldier was looking for. But Skyblaze could hardly complain. She was never allowed to take part in any planned battles as she was still a relatively new recruit and as such was seen as a liability in a battle situation. Whenever Wheeljack went out to do little mechanic things that she didn't really understand he always brought her with him, but as these expeditions were always undertaken at night, she had yet to see any combat time. The closest she got to battles was the craters left from the explosions from long finished fights.<p>

"Wheeljack, how much further to the energy thing you are looking for." Skyblaze complained.  
>"Shhhh. Not much further." Wheeljack responded, not even bothering to try and correct her on the name of the device. She would just forget it in a moment anyway.<br>"Wheeljack, why do I never get to take part in any fights? I am a soldier aren't I?" Skyblaze questioned quietly.  
>"Skyblaze, we have been over this. You are too inexperienced. It just wouldn't be smart." Wheeljack explained in a hushed tone.<br>"But that's just it!" Skyblaze said loudly.  
>"Shhhhh!" Wheeljack shot back.<br>Returning to a whisper, "I'm inexperienced because no one will let me GET experience!" She retorted angrily.  
>"You are getting experience!" Wheeljack whispered.<br>"And these little trips don't count! I mean battle experience! I want to fight some Cons! I want to help!" Skyblaze said, her volume rising again.

"Shhhhh! And battle experience will come in time. You can't expect to join and immediately get put on the front lines. Give it some time." Wheeljack responded calmly.  
>"But I-" Skyblaze began.<br>"Shhh!" Wheeljack cut her off.  
>"Wha-" She began.<br>"SHHHH!" Cutting her off again.  
>Both fell silent and they could hear the sound of boosters nearby. And they were getting closer. Wheeljack turned grabbed Skyblaze and pushed her into a partially collapsed building.<br>"Stay here and don't come out unless I tell you to." Wheeljack ordered before running across the clearing beside the building as the sound of the boosters grew louder. When he was almost across a strange mech landed in the middle.

"Well well well, if it isn't Wheeljack. And what would you being doing out here all alone Autobot?" The Con asked, cockily.  
>"What's it to you Starscream." Wheeljack responded.<br>Skyblaze's optics widened. 'Starscream!' She thought, 'He's the Decepticon second-in-command! This can't be good.'  
>"Well I just so happened to be flying by when I caught an awful scent." Starscream began.<br>"Well it's not my fault you smell like a slag heap." Wheeljack shot back.  
>"Why you! You will pay for that!" Starscream shouted as he raised his arm mounted Null Ray and began to fire at Wheeljack, who dodged behind some large chunks of building and began to return fire. Starscream began to move around the large rock, trying to get a clear shot at the Bot. Wheeljack moved around the rubble as well, keeping it between him and Starscream. When Wheeljack had his back to the clearing, Starscream managed to land a shot right in front of Wheeljack, throwing him back into the the clearing.<br>"It is all over Autobot." Starscream said with a grin.  
>"Come and get it you pathetic excuse for a Con!" Wheeljack shouted at him. With a scream of rage Starscream threw himself at Wheeljack, tackling him. They struggled, both trying to get the upper hand.<p>

Skyblaze had been watching from withing the building Wheeljack had pushed her in. She watched as Starscream tackled Wheeljack. 'I have to do something or Wheeljack could die!' She thought frantically. She slipped out of her hiding place, unnoticed by the struggling mechs. As they fought, she moved around to the side of them. If only she could get Starscream off of Wheeljack, he could take the Con down. She watched and waited until Starscream's grip on Wheeljack loosened, then ran and launched her self at the larger Con, knocking him off of her friend. The two of them rolled across the ground, and as soon as he stopped Starscream leaped to his feet.  
>"Who are you! No matter, you will pay for that!" He shouted at her, aiming his null ray at the young Bot. But Wheeljack beat him too it.<br>"Oh no you don't!" He shouted and began firing at the Con.  
>"Arg!" Starscream shouted. "I will get you for this!" Then, leaping into the air activated his boosters and ran.<p>

"Wheeljack that was amazing! Did you see the look on his face! It was-" Skyblaze began excitedly.  
>"I thought I told you to stay hidden!" Wheeljack shouted.<br>"I was, but you needed help. I wasn't going to sit and watch while that decepticreep slagged you." She responded, slightly taken aback.  
>"That doesn't matter! You could have gotten yourself hurt!" He exclaimed, clearly upset.<br>"Well, I AM a solider and that's a risk I'm just going to have to take." She said with a smile.  
>"Primus, what am I going to do with you! We will have to continue this talk later Skyblaze. It is dangerous here. Lets get back." Wheeljack turned.<br>"Alright but you will have to thank me eventually!" Skyblaze said cheerfully as she rushed after the mechanic. Transforming, they raced off toward Autobot head quarters.

Transformers information and characters (C) Hasbro Nighthazard and Skyblaze are mine 


	2. Chapter 2

Nighthazard walked quickly through the Decepticon base toward his quarters, hoping no one would notice him. He was preferred to keep to himself and his fellow warriors constant attempts to get him to socialize got on his nerves. As he quickly passed the commons area he heard his name being called.  
>"Nighthazard!" Drag Strip shouted from the complete opposite side of the huge room. "Hey! HEY!"<br>Nighthazard gritted his teeth in annoyance and turned to watch as the Stunticon made his way across the room. The winning-obsessed Con had made it his personal responsibility to make Nighthazard social. No matter what. As such he was a near constant annoyance to the large Con. Running up to him Drag Strip immediately began talking. "Where have you been Nighthazard? No one knew where you were."

"Out." Nighthazard replied shortly.  
>"Alone?" Drag Strip pressed.<br>"Yes." Nighthazard just wanted to leave.  
>"You shouldn't spend so much time alone, you'll end up fragged in the head like Blitzwing. Why don't you come and chat?" Drag Strip shot out quickly, knowing that if he stopped talking for to long Nighthazard would just walk away.<br>"No." Was the only answer he got.  
>"Why do you always ask Drag Strip? You know that Nighthazard is a lost cause." Stated Dead End, coming up behind Drag Strip. "Nighthazard never talks to any one."<p>

"Dead End! Nighthazard talks to people! He talks to me doesn't he? And I'm sure he would talk to everyone else if they tried." Drag Strip said, apparently trying to defend Nighthazard.  
>"Everyone has tried, remember? Your the only one stubborn enough to not give up. Besides. Maybe he has the right idea. Whats the point of making friends when we are all going to go off-line anyway." Dead End responded.<br>"Dead End! Why do you have to be so depressing! The whole point of life is to win! And I will never give up on anything, especially not my buddy Nighthazard here." He almost shouted. He was so loud. Both of them were getting on his nerves.  
>"Goodbye." Nighthazard turned and walked away.<br>"Wha- WAIT!" Drag Strip shouted, hurrying after him. "I'll come with you!"  
>Dead end just sighed and walked in the other direction. Nighthazard headed further into the base, with the annoying Stunticon trailing behind.<p>

"Where are you going?" Drag Strip asked.  
>Nighthazard ignored him, so he fell silent for a few moments.<br>"So, do you know what happened to Starscream? He looked really mad when he got back. Looked like he got in a fight. And lost. Again." Drag Strip tried again to start a conversation with the quiet Con.  
>The Stunticon continued on, talking near non-stop, trying to get Nighthazard to respond. Nighthazard thought back to the young Bot he had seen earlier. He was interested in the Bots choice of action. Instead of using her weapons to attack Starscream from a safe distance, she chose to charge right in and put herself at risk. He would definitely have to watch for her. Behind him Drag Strip was in the middle of another story and not paying any attention to where he was going.<p>

"... And of course Dead End didn't want to- OW!" He exclaimed as he ran into Nighthazard who had stopped, reaching the door to his quarters.  
>Nighthazard looked down at Drag Strip who was rubbing his forehead indignantly.<br>"Goodnight." And with that he entered his quarters leaving the Stunticon alone in the hall.  
>Sighing Drag Strip turned and headed back to the common area. He would get that Con to talk eventually!<p>

Meanwhile at the Autobot base Wheeljack and Skyblaze had just returned. Skyblaze hurried to the Autobot common area and Wheeljack followed at a much slower pace. When she got there she quickly spotted Bumblebee talking with Prowl and Sideswipe and headed towards him. Skyblaze enjoyed talking too Bumblebee. Due to his size she felt like she could relate to him more then any of the other bots. Except he got to go on missions. As she rushed up she immediately started talking really fast. "BUMBLEBEE! You'-"  
>"WHOA! Slow down! Your starting to sound like Blurr!" The small bot said laughing. "Now start over. What happened?"<br>"While me and Wheeljack were out looking for the energon thing Starscream showed up!" She blurted out.  
>"Starscream! Are you ok!" Bumblebee asked worriedly "Yeah! Wheeljack fought him, but Starscream pinned him down and I helped by knocking him off!" She explained proudly.<br>"How?" Bumblebee asked astonished.  
>"I tackled him." Skyblaze said with a huge grin.<br>"You TACKLED him!" Bumblebee said "Why didn't you use your weapon? That would have been the more logical move." Prowl commented.  
>"Oh right. I didn't think of that. But STILL! I finally got to fight some one!" She said practically vibrating with happiness.<br>"Good job rookie." Sideswipe said with a grin.  
>"Yeah, nice one." Bumblebee added, giving her a high five.<p>

Across the room Optimus was talking with Wheeljack.  
>"Did you find what you needed?" Optimus inquired.<br>"No, I had to cut our trip short after the run in with Starscream. I didn't want to take the chance that there might be more Cons out there." Wheeljack replied.  
>"You made the right choice. Now, how about Skyblaze." Optimus said, turning to watch the young Bot.<br>"She preformed well. Could have applied a little more sense to the situation but she definitely save my processor." Wheeljack replied happily.  
>"I am glad she was with you then." Prime said, clearly proud of her.<br>"Prime, maybe it's about time we started giving her more responsibility. You know, let her help more." Wheeljack suggested.  
>"Perhaps you are right. I will send her out on a few patrols and see how she does." Optimus decided.<br>"Thank you Prime. Now I had better get back to my lab." Wheeljack turned and left, leaving Optimus to his thoughts.

Transformers Information and Characters (C) Hasbro Nighthazard and Skyblaze are mine 


	3. Chapter 3

Nighthazard sat high on a ruined tower, hidden in the shadows from the partial wall behind him. From here he could see quite a way across the ruins of Cybertron. It was quiet here. Far from his fellow Decepticons and anything an Autobot would find interesting. No one else ever came here, it was almost like HIS place. Granted, the elevation made it difficult to reach as he was a land-based Decepticon. Many of the other Cons usually made jokes when someone chose a land-based alternate form. He himself no longer had to listen to those, as his reputation stopped most comments. Of any kind. But even so he did not care what the others thought. He never did. He chose his alternate form for a reason.

Air-based forms tended to be louder, flashy as well. He preferred the strength and power of a land form. They were more stable. In the air there was nothing to use as leverage. No way to support your moves. It made dodging harder as well. Also, the best way to defeat your prey, was to meet them in their own element. And be superior in that element. Nighthazard used his surroundings in their entirety when he fought. In the air there was no landscape to use against your enemy. The ground was much better. One could get right up to their enemy. Hand-to-hand combat was the best form of fighting. Nighthazard felt it was foolish to stand so far away and shoot at your enemy. He always used his blades, only resorting to his Spiker when absolutely necessary. The strange weapon was crude, but very effective. A foot long, barbed spike could cause a lot of damage if it hits the right spot. Many Autobots have fallen by his hands. That was the point of the war though, right? Kill the enemy. Win.

But in the end what was he even fighting for. Nighthazard did not even know anymore. He never had. And it always felt so... empty. He fought when he had to. Helped when he was needed. Did as he was told. But for what? He was just doing what he was told. Never anything more. But... the young Autobot. She was... different. Not like any other he had seen before. She disobeyed an order to help another, risking her own life in the process. Nighthazard did not understand this act. He had seen Autobots risk themselves for one another before and he never truly understood. He had never cared either. But there was something about the young Autobot, something he could not quite place. He needed to find out what it was.

Nighthazard stood and leap off the side of the building. As his momentum brought him near the side of the building across he flipped and plunged his blade into the side of the building and planted his feet against it. He continued to slide down the wall until again pushing off turned and landed heavily on his feet.  
>Turning toward the Autobot controlled sectors Nighthazard whispered quietly to himself "I will know." before quietly heading towards it.<p>

Skyblaze walked into the command center where Optimus was waiting for her, along with Bumblebee, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Warpath and Skids.  
>"You wanted to see me sir?" She asked while saluting.<br>"Yes. I have decided that it is time you start going out on patrol." Prime told her.  
>"REALLY!" Skyblaze almost shouted, unable to contain her excitement.<br>"Someones excited." Sideswipe laughed.  
>"Really, KAZOW!, Full of energy, ain't she?" Warpath commented.<br>"Yes. You will begin by going on patrols with Bumblebee's squadron. Once you have gotten used to it you will be assigned to a permanent squad."  
>"I won't let you down Prime, I promise!" Skyblaze was beyond excited. Finally she was going to be able to actually help!<br>"Good. Now I have to go." Prime turned to leave. "Oh and Skyblaze?"  
>"Yes sir?" She asked.<br>"Try to avoid tackling anymore Decepticons." Prime called over his shoulder.  
>"Yes sir!" Skyblaze laughed as she turned back to her new team mates. Even if it was only temporary she was going to make the best of it.<br>_

Transformers Information and Characters (C) Hasbro Nighthazard and Skyblaze are mine 


	4. Chapter 4

Skyblaze followed Bumblebee through the city. Her new position on patrol was not as interesting as she thought it would be. They mostly stayed well within the safe zone, to 'ensure no Decepticons tried to sneak in' Bumblebee had told her.  
>"Soooooo, Bumblebee... Do you think we will find any Cons today?" Skyblaze asked innocently smiling down at him.<br>"Hopefully, no." Bumblebee looked around.  
>"Aww we haven't come across any Cons since I started coming out with you guys!" Skyblaze complained.<br>"You don't run into Cons every time you go out." Skids stated from behind the two.  
>"Yeah, and your not supposed to hope to run into them." Sideswipe laughed over his shoulder.<br>"Especially not this close to the base. That would NOT be a good sign." Bumblebee looked up at Skyblaze.  
>"You shouldn't be so blam! Excited to get into a fight!" Warpath exclaimed from the side.<br>"I don't WANT to get in a fight, I just want to prove to everyone that I CAN!" Skyblaze sputtered. "Everyone treats me like a little sparkling that can't take care of it's self!"  
>"Well, you are still young-" Sunstreaker began.<br>"BUT! We all know you could, if you had to!" Bumblebee said quickly.  
>"Well they sure don't act like that." Skyblaze pouted.<br>"Look kid, we just don't want to see someone your age get hurt." Skids said, reassuringly.  
>"I won't get hurt!" Skyblaze shouted.<br>"You can never be sure of something like that with the Cons." Sideswipe said.  
>"AH! I don't care!" Skyblaze shouted.<p>"Calm down Sky!" Bumblebee turned. "We are leaving the safe zone now so be careful."<br>Skyblaze just glared at him.

Nighthazard sat up quickly as he heard voices approaching. He had been watching for sometime now and knew that the Autobot patrol passed through this area around this time. It had not taken him long to find the Bot he was looking for. Now he waited here for them everyday, following them until they passed back into he Autobot controlled zone. From their conversations, Nighthazard had learned that the young Femme, Skyblaze, was indeed a new recruit. A new recruit that they were keeping away from combat. Mostly for her own 'safety', as was stated many times. That was most likely the cause of her rashness during her encounter with Starscream.

Nighthazard quickly creep from shadow to shadow, keeping pace with the group. As he moved he spotted some mechs in a clearing. Moving in closer he saw that it was the Stunticons. Wondering what they were up to Nighthazard stepped out into the clearing. At the sound of his approach the Stunticons whipped around, weapons drawn.  
>"Nighthazard? What in blazes are you doing out here?" Drag Strip whispered, surprised.<br>"Walking." Nighthazard replied shortly as they all lowered their weapons. "What are you doing."  
>"We got bored so we decided to try our selves against that patrol." Wildrider turned back to Motormaster. "Speaking of which, we gonna go, or are we going to stand here until they get away?"<br>"Yes, lets get going." Motormaster transformers, the others following suit.  
>"Hey Night! Why don't you lend us a hand?" Drag Strip called quietly.<br>Nighthazard thought for a moment. This could be his chance to test the young Bot, see what she was capable of. "Yes." He replied shortly transforming.  
>"Alright!" Drag Strip took of, surprised by Nighthazard's decision. Nighthazard followed behind them.<p>

"I hate to agree with Sky but, this really is boring. Even for patrol." Sunstreaker sighed.  
>"Yeah but whatcha gonna do?" Sideswipe replied nonchalantly.<br>"Hey does any one else hear that?" Skids stopped.  
>"Is that... Engines?" Skyblaze glanced around.<br>Suddenly six vehicles appeared from behind a building.  
>"Oh slag, STUNTICONS!" Bumblebee shouted. The scattered in an attempt to avoid being hit.<br>"Wait, isn't there only five Stunticons?" Skyblaze called.  
>"Yeah, what gives?" Sunstreaker scowled as the vehicles turned to face them, transforming.<br>Skyblaze looked at the six cons. Five she recognized as the Stunticons, but a serious looking black and red one stood off to the side of the others. Pointing to him, she asked quickly "Who is that black and red guy?"  
>"Oh no." Skids glanced over at him. "That's Nighthazard."<br>"Oh slag, I've heard of him." Bumblebee glanced over, "No matter, we fight. Sky, I need you to contact Prime and get us reinforcements, that is the most important thing right now."  
>"But-" Skyblaze started.<br>"No! We can't take on these six ourselves we NEED reinforcements." Bumblebee stood and faced the Decepticons. "Alright guys, LETS GO!" Together they all ran off to face their adversaries as Sky watched.  
>"Slag it! Left out again!" She muttered as she moved further behind the building she was using for cover and began trying to contact headquarters.<p>

Nighthazard watched the charging Autobots and quickly noted that Skyblaze was not among them. He had seen her as they passed though them, so she must have been ordered to remain behind. Nighthazard slipped back behind a building as the Stunticons met the oncoming Autobots. Quickly dodging around buildings Nighthazard headed toward where the Autobots had been. Arriving quickly he heard Skyblaze's voice. It sounded as if she was attempting to call in reinforcements. Quickly scaling the low building beside him, Nighthazard crept across the roof and sat looking down at Skyblaze.

Skyblaze was having trouble making contact, there seemed to be interference.  
>"Prime? Prime do you read me?" Skyblaze called into her Coms.<br>Skyblaze? What is it? Came a surprised reply. Prowl.  
>Finally! Look Prowl, we need help. We ran into the Stunticons and some Con Bumblebee calls Nighthazard. Skyblaze called quickly.<br>What! I will notify Prime and have reinforcements sent immediately, in the mean time do not do anything rash, do you hear me Skyblaze? Prowl replied quickly.  
>I- Skyblaze was cut off when a large Mech landed in front of her with a crash. Straightening he looked down at her with a dark look in his bright red optics.<br>Ahh, Prowl? I've got to go. Skyblaze stammered.  
>What? Skyblaze don't- Prowl managed to shout across the Coms link before she shut it off.<br>Looking up at the Con she realized he was much larger then she originally thought. He towered over her. Suddenly he started to reach towards to she rolled quickly to the right and, jumping up, started run. Pulling out her blaster she slid to a stop and turned toward where the Con had been and he was gone. Suddenly she head a noise to her right and turned, barely dodging the wicked blade that passed right in front on her. Dropping to the ground she again rolled backwards and shot of in another direction, almost tripping over her own feet.  
>"How in The Pit is he so fast!" She shouted as she shot around a corner, only to skid to a stop. He was in front of her again. Optics flashing, he lept at her. Kicking in her booster she shot up causing him to miss her. There was no way she was going to beat him on the ground, but in the air, maybe she stood a chance.<br>Skyblaze quickly propelled herself forward away from the large Con. She was faster in the air, even if she didn't transform. Glancing back she saw the Con had somehow got on top of a building and was racing across the roof tops after her. Suddenly she heard a large roar. Glancing back towards where she had left her friends she saw the head of a massive mech. Menasor. 'Oh not! The others!' She thought, her optics going wide. hearing a noise, she turned just as Nighthazard collided with her, knocking her onto a roof top. The two rolled across it, Skyblaze stopping when she hit a wall. As she tried to recover Nighthazard approached her slowly. 'Slag it, where did my blaster go!' She thought panicking as she watched the large Con walk towards her.  
>"Impressive. For a rookie." He said quietly, in a deep voice.<br>Freezing she looked up at him. "How did you know I'm a rookie?" She asked, not knowing what else to say.  
>The large Con just looked at her. Suddenly, Menasor released a roar of anger. Together they looked over to see the larger Con falling. A few moments later the Stunticons streaked by.<br>"Already?" Nighthazard whispered. Glancing back at Skyblaze one last time, the large Con lept of the building and drove off.  
>Shaking Skyblaze slowly stood up. "What was that all about?" She said to herself. The Con had her, why hadn't he just finished it? Looking around quickly she saw her blaster lying several feet away. Picking it up, she quickly transformed and took of towards the others.<p>

"SKYBLAZE!" Bumblebee shouted as she landed near by, returning to robot form. "What happened to you?" He exclaimed, seeing then dents in her armor.  
>"I had a bit of a run in with that Nighthazard guy." She sighed looking at her feet. They would never let her go back out again.<br>"What! Sky, do you have any idea how lucky you are to be alive!" He shouted.  
>Skyblaze just looked at the little Bot, surprised by his outburst. "I-"<br>"Nighthazard is one of the most dangerous Cons there is! He's almost as dangerous as Megatron!" Bumblebee shouted.  
>"I- What?" Skyblaze couldn't think straight. Must of been from that wall she hit.<br>"Come on, we have to get back, And you are going to need to report on what happened." Bumblebee turned quickly.  
>"Uh... Okay..." Skyblaze followed Bumblebee back towards the rest of the group. It appeared that Prime had sent Jazz, Tracks and Prowl. As Bumblebee and Skyblaze walked up everyone transformed, and began to drive back to base. Sighing Skyblaze turned back into her beloved jet form and followed them, struggling to keep her speed down so she could stay even with them.<p>

Transformers Characters and Information (C) Hasbro Nighthazard and Skyblaze are mine 


	5. Chapter 5

Skyblaze stared at her feet as she listened to Bumblebee finish his report to Prime. She had had to come and tell them what happened with Nighthazard. She hadn't mentioned what he had said to her though. She didn't really understand why he would have said that. The others were as confused as she was as to why he left her there. Apparently, he always went for the kill. They had proceeded to tell her that he had terminated many Autobots and that if she ever ran into him again she should get away as fast as she could. She frowned. Oddly enough, she just couldn't make her self think that he was as dangerous as they said. Even though he had been attacking her, it hadn't felt like he was actually trying to kill her. She had been more afraid of Starscream.

Suddenly Bumblebee tapped her on the shoulder, interrupting her thoughts.  
>"Sky? You can go now. You may want to go see Ratchet too." Bumblebee gave her a concerned look.<br>"Ok, sure thing Bee!" She piped cheerfully, before heading off to the med bay. Her shoulder hurt from the wall she hit. When she walked into the med bay the first thing she heard was Wheeljack.  
>"SKYBLAZE! Are you alright?" He rushed over. "Your shoulder!"<br>"Wheeljack its fine!" She protested as he pushed her towards Ratchet. "Really, I've gotten worse from running into walls here."  
>"What happened. Tell me." Wheeljack demanded.<br>"I helped in a fight and sort of got knocked into a wall. It's nothing." She grinned. "I'm fine. REALLY."  
>Wheeljack stared critically at her. "I heard you ran into Nighthazard."<br>Her face dropped. Slag, he heard about that already? "Well,yeah. He's kind of the one whole knocked me into the wall..."

"Sky, that was dangerous! You should have gotten help."  
>"Well they were dealing wit the Stunticons. And besides, it's not like I just stood there. I tried to get out of the way. Primus hes fast though. And quiet!"<br>"Why didn't you use your flamethrower? There was no one else around that could have gotten hurt." Wheeljack pressed.  
>"True, that could have worked. If I had time to do anything. Half the time I was looking for him and the other half I was running. Plus I'm really used to using it so I didn't even really think about it." She smiled weakly. "My bad."<br>Right then Ratchet grabbed her wing and pulled he back. "Ra- Ratchet!"  
>"We have to get those dents out, and make sure you didn't break anything important."<p>

Nighthazard glanced at the Stunticons ahead of him. They were all complaining in their own way about how the Autobots had beaten them. It was starting to frustrated him. Far to much noise. He fell back more and turned, heading off on his own again. The young Autobot had show considerable skill despite the fact that she was very uncoordinated on the ground. When she took to the air she seemed to do better, which was unfortunate as Nighthazard was ground based. Nighthazard decided to just drive around for the rest of the day. He didn't want to have to go back to base just yet.

It had taken all day, but Skyblaze finally managed to get away from Wheeljack. After Ratchet had repaired her Wheeljack had wanted her to stay with him. Poor Wheeljack. Skyblaze appreciated the fact that had started taking care of her after he creators died, she knew she was a hand full when she was younger, but sometimes he was so protective it was annoying. Skyblaze had said something about taking a walk and nearly ran out. Now she was outside of the base, wandering around the safe zone. She knew she shouldn't be out on her own at night, but she just wanted to be alone and get some air. She found herself thinking of the Con from earlier, Nighthazard. She really wanted to know how he knew she was a rookie. And why he had just left her there, especially if he really was as brutal as everyone had claimed. She started wandering closer and closer to the edge of the safe zone, and didn't even notice when she passes into the neutral area.

After a while she tripped on a small rock that she hadn't seen. Glancing around she suddenly realized she had left the safe zone. Her optics widened as she thought she heard a sound. She had to get back quickly, she was going to get in so much trouble. Spinning she took a step - and collided with something. Stumbling back she looked up at the mech she had run into. It was the blue and black seeker, Thundercracker. Optics wide she jumped back and pulled her blaster from subspace - only to have a black and purple hand pull it from her immediately. Turning again she looked up at the other grinning seeker, Skywarp. She back pedaled quickly only to hit ANOTHER wall. Only, this time the wall was Starscream. A small 'eep' made it passed her lips as she looked around at the trine surrounding her.

"Hello again little Bot." Starscream grinned evilly. Skyblaze wished she had just stayed with Wheeljack as the the larger jets steeped closer.

Nighthazard had been wandering all day. HE stopped, hearing a familiar noise. Sounded like a fight. Again. He transformed and quickly found the source. Glancing out he recognized Starscream and his trine. It looked like they were ganging up on a Bot. Probably some one who had ticked Starscream off. He was about to leave when he suddenly caught sight of who the unfortunate Bot was. His optics widened as he realized it was Skyblaze. Without even pausing to think he leaped from behind the building and raced toward the group. Hearing him coming the three jets turned to look with confusion at the charging Con. With a growl he threw all his weight into Skywarp, sending the shocked jet flying. Spinning he grabbed Thundercracker and threw him at Starscream. He stepped in between the three jets and Skyblaze, taking a defensive stance.

"WHAT THE SLAG!" Skywarp jumped up. "What was that for?"  
>"What has gotten into you Nighthazard! That's an Autobot!" Thundercracker glared as he got off of Starscream.<br>Starscream got up and marched right up to Nighthazard and began shouting at him. "I am a superior officer! And THAT is an Autobot! I don't care how much Megatron likes you, you won't get away with this!"  
>Nighthazard's eyes narrowed and even Thundercracker jumped a little at the rage in them. With out saying a word he punched the seeker in the midsection and as the mech fell forward, Nighthazard grabbed his head and threw him back at his brothers, then fell stood up at his full height. Thundercracker and Skywarp glanced at each other, then grabbed their leader and took to the skies.<p>

Nighthazard watched them go, then turned and dropped to his knees. Skyblaze was barely badly damaged. He needed to get her to a medic. But where? He could not take her to the Decepticons. He glanced towards the Autobots zone. He would have to chance it. Nighthazard carefully lifted the damaged Bot, trying not to cause anymore damage, and started walking toward Autobot headquarters.

Wheeljack walked quickly through the base. Skyblaze had taken off saying something about taking a walk sometime ago. It was late and she should have been back by now. Seeing Bumblebee he stopped the mini-bot. "Have you seen Skyblaze?"  
>"Not since I sent her to the med bay." Bumblebee frowned. "Maybe shes with-" Right then the alarms started going, and Red Alert started shouting over Coms. "DECPTICONS IN THE SAFE ZONE!"<br>Inferno's voice could be heard saying something about there only being one before the link was cut.  
>Wheeljack and Bumblebee looked at each other before rushing out side. There they met Cliffjumper, Ironhide, Mirage, and Hound.<br>"Come on guys, Inferno says there's only one, this will be easy." Cliffjumper grinned excitedly as they took off in the direction of the intruder.

Nighthazard glanced down at the Bot in his arms and tried to walk faster. She was fading fast. The Autobots sensors had to have picked him up by now, he had made sure he walked as close to them as he could. He needed the Autobots to get there as fast as possible. The small jet's energon was on his hands now, making carrying her harder. He just couldn't let her offline. He glanced up as he heard engines and was relieved to see several Autobots heading towards him. Slowing down he waited as they stopped and transformed, drawing their weapons on him. He recognized all of them. Wheeljack, Bumblebee, Cliffjumper, Hound, Ironhide, Mirage. He had hope to see the medic with them, but at least they were there.  
>"Skyblaze!" Wheeljack shouted upon seeing the battered jet in his arms. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!"<br>Nighthazard twitched at the sheer rage in the inventors voice. "Nothing. Starscream and his trine attacked her."  
>"An' wha' exactly are ya doin' with 'er?" Ironhide countered.<br>"If I had left her she would be offline before you found her." Nighthazard gave them a hard stare. "She is badly damaged and requires immediate repairs. If you wish to save her I suggest you stop asking questions and take her to get repaired." He snapped at them all.  
>Wheeljack glared. "Ironhide transform."<br>"What?" Ironhide just stared.  
>"I said, TRANSFORM!" Wheeljack all but shouted. "He's right, we have to get Skyblaze to Ratchet immediately and you are the only one who can carry her in your alt mode."<br>Ironhide grumbled but complied, and Nighthazard quickly walked over and gently set Skyblaze inside then stepped back. Wheeljack glared at him.  
>"Bumblebee! Drive ahead and tell Ratchet to be ready, then tell Prowl we are bring a prisoner with us." The Mini-bot nodded and sped off.<br>"Iron hide get going. The rest of us will stay in around him and ensure that he doesn't try anything. Now." Wheeljack emphasized his point by transforming. Ironhide took off after Bumblebee as the other two transformed. Nighthazard's optics narrowed at the inventors tone but obeyed. Cliffjumper closed in behind him, Hound and Mirage went to either side, and Wheeljack took up the front. Nighthazard had expected to be taken prisoner, but that didn't not make it any better. The close proximity of the mechs made him uncomfortable. But he needed to know if Skyblaze made it.

Transformers Characters and Information (C) Hasbro Nighthazard and Skyblaze are mine 


	6. Chapter 6

Nighthazard shifted awkwardly as he heard the door to the cell block open. The stasis cuffs he wore made moving difficult. Ordinarily, the cuffs would have been removed when he was placed in the cell, but as his weapons were a part of his arms, they had to stay on. Prowl walked in, followed by Ironhide. Both seemed nervous and stayed away from the bars. It seems they didn't entirely trust the stasis cuffs.  
>"So. Nighthazard." Prowl looked at him. "Why did you carry an injured Bot back here, and allow your self to be captured?"<br>Nice and to the point. Fun. "She was damaged and needed repairs." Nighthazard stared right back.  
>"Why would you care? You are a Decepticon, and I know for a fact you yourself have offline many Bots." Prowl didn't drop his gaze. Nighthazard stayed silent.<br>"Talk ya slaggin Con!" Ironhide suddenly exploded. "What happened to Sky!"  
>"Ironhide!" Prowl snapped. "Leave the questions to me."<p>Nighthazard watched the exchange then spoke up. "Starscream and his trine. They attacked her. Probably pay back for when she fought Starscream with Wheeljack."<br>Both Bots stared. "If she was attacked by the whole trine, how did she survive? I've never know Starscream to quit when he has the upper hand." Prowl asked skeptically.  
>"I took the upper hand away from him." Nighthazard shifted slightly.<br>"Ya mean... Ya SAVED her?" Ironhide stared. Nighthazard stared back and said nothing.  
>"Why would you do that?" Prowl looked confused now.<br>Nighthazard said nothing. They continued to ask questions, but Nighthazard no longer listened. He thought back to Starscream's words. For once, the whinny seeker was right. Megatron had always let him get away with a lot of things, and attacking Starscream wasn't that bad, but he did it for an Autobot. He was a traitor now. If he had a mouth he would have been grinning right then. He no longer had to deal with the other Decepticons. He could finally get away. But first, he had to ensure that Skyblaze was alright.

Skyblaze groaned as her systems came back online. What had happened? Quickly thinking back, she remembered walking... Then running into Starscream and his trine... That would explain all the pain. But it didn't explain how she survived. She thought harder, and could vaguely recall the attack stopping, then a face over hers, a face with red optics... Then nothing...

Bringing her optics online, she realized with a start she was in the med bay on the Autobot base. How did she get there? If the last thing she remembered was red optics then that meant a Decepticon, so why was she back in the Autobot base? Sitting up she instantly regretted the movement. Everything hurt. Gritting her teeth against the pain she looked around. She couldn't see anyone. Maybe she should try and go find them. Staring critically she wondered if she would be able to. She was saved from making this decision when Ratchet walked in and saw her sitting up.  
>"Skyblaze! Your what are you doing sitting up! Your in no condition to be moving!" The medic at her side faster then she thought possible. he seemed happy, and slightly worried. Not mad though. That was good.<br>"Oh, hey Ratchet." She grinned. Ow. Smiling hurt. "Whats going on?"  
>He just stared at her. "Skyblaze... You really should lye back down."<br>"Aw come on Ratchet! Can you at least tell me what happened?" She pouted. That hurt too.  
>Ratchet vented a sigh. "Well, what do you remember?"<br>"Umm. I remember being out for a walk. Running into Starscream and his trine. Getting my aft kicked. Then the seekers disappeared. And a face with red optics. And then I woke up here and now I'm talking to you." She smiled innocently.

"So he was telling the truth..." Ratchet muttered to himself.  
>"What? Who was telling the truth?" Skyblaze leaned forward.<br>Ratchet looked around a bit, then with a 'what the hack' look on his face looked at her. "The Decepticon that carried you all the way back here."  
>Her optics widened. She had been right, it had been a Con! But why would he bring her here? "So, I got saved from Cons... By a Con... That makes so much sense." She frowned. "Who was the Con? And why did he help me? Where is he?"<br>"I have no idea why he helped you, but he is currently sitting in a holding cell. It was Nighthazard, surprisingly enough." Ratchet shrugged as he turned away. "Wheeljack will want to know your awake."  
>Skyblaze grinned. She was right about that too! Well, kind of. She had been more afraid of Starscream the Nighthazard. A few seconds later Wheeljack flew into the med bay.<p>

"SKYBLAZE! Are you ok? I was so worried!" Skyblaze jumped a little at the look in Wheeljack's eyes. He looked like he hadn't recharged in days. SHe could really feel his concern.  
>"Yeah I'm fine Wheeljack." She smiled. "Just a little sore. Actually, I think you may just look worse then me."<br>Wheeljack pulled her into a hug, which really got her. Wheeljack wasn't the type to give hugs. He RECEIVED hugs, but rarely gave them. "Um, Wheeljack? Are you ok?" She asked warily.  
>"You almost went OFFLINE of course I'm not ok!" He said, holding her at arms length. "NEVER go that far away from the base alone again!"<br>"Don't worry, I won't." She promised, fully intending to keep that promise.  
>"So. Can I go see him?" She asked cheerfully.<br>"See who?" Wheeljack looked confused.  
>"Nighthazard. I have to thank him for helping me." She smiled brightly.<br>"No." Ratchet came up behind Wheeljack. "You need to rest." He looked at Wheeljack. "That goes for you too."  
>"I'm fine." Wheeljack turned, stubbornness coming off him in waves.<br>"No your not. Even I can see that. And either you rest or I'm walking out of here." Skyblaze glared at him.  
>Looking back and forth between the medic and the small jet Wheeljack vented a sigh. "Fine."<p>

Skyblaze didn't recharge for long. When she woke up she was alone again. Quickly sitting up she slid of the berth, cringing slightly. She was still really sore. But, she was bored and couldn't recharge anymore. Wobbling slightly she walked over to the door and glanced around. No one. As quickly as she could she left and started heading down the hall toward the holding cells. She really wanted to go talk to the Con that helped her and, judging from Wheeljack's expression when his name was mentioned, she didn't think Wheeljack wanted her to. Creeping down the halls, she got to the cells quicker then she thought she would. Quickly dodging in she walked slowly down the row until she found him.

Nighthazard still had stasis cuffs on - probably due to the blades on his arms, and had his head down and his optics were dim. It looked like he was in recharge but she wasn't sure. Walking up to the bars she squeaked and jumped back again when his optics powered up and he looked at her. With the shadows from the cell he looked so much more frightening. Skyblaze tried to remind herself that he had had the chance to kill her twice already, and had actually saved her one of those times. Plus, he was in a cell. In stasis cuffs. He just sort of stared at her. She had no idea what he was thinking. Skyblaze had always been good at knowing what others were feeling, it was like she could sense their emotions. It was harder with him, everything was muted and confusing.

After a few moments she worked up the courage to speak. "Th - Thank you. You know, for saving me." Nighthazard just stared at her. She shifted awkwardly. "I was wondering... Why did you do it? I mean, I'm pretty sure that's like, treason or something and you could get in a lot of trouble." He continued to stare at her in silence. He spoke suddenly.  
>"I don't know." His voice was deep and soft, and he spoke rather slowly. It surprised her, despite the fact that she had heard it before. She blamed it on the acoustics of the room.<br>Looking at him she smiled. "Well, I'm glad you did it. Except, now your going to get in trouble." She frowned. "Sorry."  
>Nighthazard looked at her oddly. It sort of seemed like he was puzzled. "Why are you apologizing?" He inquired.<br>"I don't know. I mean, you helped me, and your going to get in trouble for it. Plus because you helped me your sitting in there in stasis cuffs. That can't be fun." She frowned. "I wonder if I can get Optimus to let you go..."

Nighthazard seemed even more confused. He sat quietly while she thought. Suddenly he tilted his head slightly. "Are - you ok?" He asked awkwardly. As if he didn't understand why he had said that.  
>Looking back at him Skyblaze grinned widely. "Of course! Ratchet is the best medic there is! Although I am a bit sore, but I'm sure that's natural. I'm kind of worried about Wheeljack though."<br>Nighthazard thought back to the way the inventor had reacted upon seeing Skyblaze damaged. "He seemed very concerned about you when I brought you back." Nighthazard asked. "Is he-" He stopped and seemed even more confused.  
>Skyblaze sat down right in front of the what Nighthazard had wanted to ask she tried her best to answer. "He's almost like a father. My creators died a while back during an attack on or city. Wheeljack was the one who found me and he's been taking care of me ever since." She vented a deep sigh. "I miss my creators sometimes, but with Wheeljack is always there, so it helps." She smiled. "What about you?"<br>Nighthazard sat up straight at the question and gave her a puzzled look. Well, it was what seemed to be a normal look for him, but she could feel his confusion.

"Your creators." She explained quickly.  
>"I never knew my creators." He shifted slightly.<br>Skyblaze frowned. "Oh. Who took care of you when you were little then?"  
>Nighthazard thought, then shrugged. Or the closest thing to a shrug, since the stasis cuffs made moving difficult. "The furthest back I can remember is waking up in the slums of Cybertron. At that time I was old enough that I did not need anyone to help take care of me."<br>Skyblaze's optics widened. "The slums? Isn't that place fun of really dangerous mechs?"  
>"Yes." Nighthazard stared blankly.<br>"But - You couldn't have been very old, how did you survive?" Skyblaze leaned forward, curiosity written across her face.  
>"You learn. Quickly. And there was a mech down there." Nighthazard thought for a moment. "Probably the closest thing to a nice mech you could find there. He found me and explained everything when I first woke up. Where I was, how things worked. He would repair me when I needed it, and gave me my upgrades. But other then that, I was on my own."<br>"Wow, that sounds awful." Skyblaze frowned sadly, looking at her pedes.  
>"I actually preferred it down there. There, everything was... Simpler." Nighthazard said slightly quicker then normal.<p>

She looked up at him. "How long did you stay down there for?"  
>Nighthazard thought. "Until the Decepticons came down. They found me and brought me up here with them and Megatron asked me to join. So I did." He attempted to shrug again. "It seemed right."<br>"So, what are you going to do now? If you get out I mean." Skyblaze tilted her head.  
>Nighthazard had to think for a moment. "I'm not sure. I can not go back to the Decepticons."<br>"Sorry about that." Skyblaze looked down again.  
>"Do not feel sorry." Nighthazard shifted again. "I will most likely just wander around Cybertron some. Perhaps go back to the slums. I-" Nighthazard fell silent as he heard the door to the cell block open. Skyblaze turned quickly. "Prowl!" She gasped jumping to her feet.<br>"What are you doing in here Skyblaze? Wheeljack and Ratchet are looking all over for you." Prowl frowned at her as he came into view of the cell.  
>Skyblaze gestured at Nighthazard. "I wanted to thank Nighthazard for saving me, and then we started talking." She explained quickly. "And Wheeljack is supposed to be recharging. Who woke him up?"<br>Prowl ignored the question. "You were talking with him?" He glanced at the Con sitting in the cell. "He hasn't said a word since we first brought him in." Prowl seemed shocked. "How did you get him to say anything?"  
>"I don't know, maybe he just doesn't want to talk to you guys." She smiled widely. "And maybe I just get along with people better then all of you guys."<br>Prowl frowned. "No matter. you still have to go back to the med bay. Right now."  
>"Fine." She pouted for a second then turned to Nighthazard. She smiled widely. "Bye! I'll see if I can come back later and visit you." She waved wildly at him then skipped off.<p>

Nighthazard shook his head slightly as the little jet skipped off. He had no idea why he had said so much, it just felt right. He didn't understand her either. She had apologized for getting him in trouble. When he saved her. Such an odd little Bot.

Transformers Characters and Information (C) Hasbro Nighthazard and Skyblaze are mine 


End file.
